Accidental Love
by Simplicity and Time
Summary: sara is a teen aged girl who fights vampires to keep the people of italy safe. when her love is killed she finds out many things. she also meets a boy...or so she thinks. what happens when sara and the cullens have to protect family again....
1. Preface

Preface

i looked at him. he was the one i wanted. i was sure to the pits of my soul i knew that he was the one that i wanted. i looked deeper into his blue eyes. in the depths of his eyes i could see it, too. my heart thudded slower in my chest. this was the only way i could live. i could feel the life leaving from my fingertips. he whispered something in my ear. he kissed my throat. there was slight pressure. he'd done it. i could feel it running through my veins.

hey tell me if its alright....if u dont like it tell me...read comment and spread

thanks a bunch


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

the building was old, but there was always the possibility that people who didnt have homes stayed here. i looked down hallways. at the end of one hallway there was a moon lit room. as i walked down the hallway, i realized that the room was actually a garden. calla lilies bloomed in different corners of the garden. in the middle of the huge garden was a gazebo made from some pillars. i was surprised to see that they were still standing. i could see a child. she was about ten in age. the vampire was a few feet away from her. he was most likely deciding on how to take her life. i had only but seconds to save the girls life. he was too absorbed in the beating of the young girls heart to take notice that there were a ten twelve other hearts beating,too. i looked around to see that kristen, jordin, alyssa, anne, matthew , hallie, maria, lucy, edward, nicholas, jason, ethan, and evan were hidden behind the pillars. i they looked at me to get the go ahead. i looked at kristen. i shook my head to tell her that i was going to go first. stepped into the moon lit gazebo.  
"looking to end yet another life, are we?" i said. the vampire looked up at me, now out of his 'trance'. he hissed at me.i smile tauntingly. i heard edward moan. everyone knew what was going to happen. if this vampire knew what i had on me, then he would be wise and give up. what do i have on me, you ask. i have two daggers inside of my knee-high boots. i was a loaded woman. strapped to my back were two swords and on my hips i had two guns. two more daggers on my thigh. the last thing that i had was a lighter. i mean i had to burn the pieces of the vamp if i wanted it to stay dead.(this is sarah's outfit:.com/cgi/app). i went through all the weapons while the vampire assessed that i was only a girl.  
"ah, another russian-italian trying to save a helpless human." i smiled at the harmless comment. i was russian-italian. i already knew that.  
"yes. do you hav a problem with my history, or you offended that im a girl that wants to kill you?" i said smoothly. the vampire looked at my like id lost my mind.  
"ha! you are only a fragile human." he retorted. someone groaned; this time it was christopher. the vamp ran up to me at a speed that a normal human should not have been able to see. yet because of what happened, i could see each step he took. i laughed and shook my head.  
"see, now that's when you went wrong. i could see every step you took," i started," how? well, when i was 14 a vampire attacked me when i was walking in the park at night. accept i didnt change. somehow someone sucked the venom out. but while the venom was being sucked out, some changes occured.  
"i have most of the abilities that a vampire could have. the only thing that i dont have is the want for blood. so in other words: you are in for a challenge." a spine chilling smile spread over the features of the vamps face. he started closed the gap that was between us. i stared him down and he stopped in his tracks. i supposedly had this glare that stopped anyone and everyone in their steps. a vicious growl ripped through my chest. the vampire, now unfrozen from my glare, closed the gap further. he had his hand raised. from the corners of my eyes i could see ethan cringing. this was going to be bad. well, at least for the vamp, it was. the vampire slapped me. i closed my eyes. when i opened i could feel the fierceness in my eyes. the vampire started to back up slowly, now realizing that he'd made a mistake. i sprung into the air and kicked off the wall. while in the air i grabbed the two daggers that were in my boots. the vamp processed this. and braced himself for impact. it was unnecessary because i landed in front of him. i jumped up just in time before he plowed into me. i landed on his back. i stabbed my daggers into his back. now, i must tell you, these were specially made knives because vamp skin is like steel. anne flinched away from the metallic sound of the daggers piercing the vamps back. he screamed in pain. i reached back with one hand and pulled out a sword. i started to cut the vamp apart. this was the worst part of the mission. when i was finished there was blood and skin and body parts everywhere. they were still moving,too.  
everyone came out to help. sometimes i did these missions on my own with them with me. i had my emotions that interfered sometimes. i watched the purple flames. the smell of the vampire fires were always sweet. they smelled sweet even when they weren't burning.  
i looked from the flames not wanting to think about the thoughts that invaded my mind.  
"let's head home." i started to feel weird. it happened every time we destroyed a vamp. they were once humans that had lives. one the way home i thought about a event that happened a week ago. a vampire girl that wasnt much older than me, 17, came to me and begged me to kill her. i did so. i had known all my life that vampires had been human at one time, but you would be able to see it while they took your family and left you to die. no, my mom is still with me, if you think thats what happened to me. my dad however... i walked into the moon lit streets. a tear slid down my cheek silently....


	3. Chapter 2

my father's story is simple. yet it is complicated in many ways. it happened when i was 15. only moths before i was bitten. i was with my father because we wanted to just have a father-daughter talk. we talked about how much id grown and everyday things. after a while i got tired, it was 11:30 p.m., so i went home and went to bed. i was asleep for only an hour; two tops when my mother ran into my room weeping uncontrollably. she pointed to the door when i asked her what was wrong. i quickly got out of bed. the front door was open. people came in shaking their heads. i pushed past them. something hit me. _somethings not right_ i thought. i followed the people down the stone paved street. my heart started to sink.  
when i turned the corner there were a group of 5 people. i pushed throught them too. in the middle was my father. i ran to him. he was writhing on the floor with pain. even in pain he didnt scream in the agony that he was in. a lump clogged my throat. when the people around me saw who i was, they tried to pull me away from my father. i wasnt going down without a fight. i tripped and fell onto my father. he opened his eyes that were full of tears. through his teeth he whispered," i love you" and then he closed his eyes. tears spilled over the rims of my eyes. i clutched onto my father. the five men started to pull me off of him. it took all of them to get me to the house. i collapsed in one of their arms and started to sob. the men went back to get my father, but when they got there he was gone. that made the pain even worse. i cried for four days straight. i would have thought that when you cry that long there arent any tears left, but there were plenty. i got over it within four months.  
i became stonger when i heard my father's voice say that he loved me. that set me straight, but almost right after that, like two days later, i was bitten.  
i looked up to see kristen looking at me intently. but i wasnt paying much attention to her. i saw something move from the corner of my eye....

hope u luv it....comment and tell ur friends!  
oh and srry tht it was so short...im really not supposed 2 b on here so i hav 2 move fast!

luv  
nic cullen~


	4. Chapter 2 Part 2

here is part 2 of chapter 2!

Chapter 2: Part 2

Previously

_i looked up to see kristen looking at me intently. but i wasnt paying much attention to her. i saw something move from the corner of my eye...._

i broke kristens stare to look at the thing that seemed to be following us, but when i turned it was gone. i shook my head. i probably needed a break. as we turned the corner i could see my house. people were pouring into the house. another party. i laughed at myself. we had parties at least once a week to celebrate that we were successful. people were honored at these parties. i smiled. i was one of the people who had the most out of everyone. this week, obviously, the party was at my house.  
i stepped through the doors and headed straight to the kitchen. my mom was in there.  
"hey, sarah! im glad that you made it home." she said. i smiled brightly at her. she had this thing about her that made me smile even when i was mad at her.  
"me, too." i said. she came over to me and hugged me. i knew that i couldnt avoid the party completely. i stepped into the room. there was a table in the middle of the living room. i made my way towards it. i was only a few feet away before someone grabbed me and covered my eyes. the person that was trying to hold me captive was shaking with laughter.  
"guess who." the voice said. he tried to disguise his voice, but i knew ashton's voice anywhere.  
"ashton!" i said laughing. ashton turned me around and kissed me on my was no secret now that we loved each other. he tried to keep it a secret, but last month he slipped. we'd been dating secretly for 10 months.  
"hows my fave girl?" he asked over the hum of people talking.  
"im fine..ill be right back. i need to change." i said. i was still in my "work" clothes. i didnt want to hurt someone...again. it was when i was 16. we were having the party at anne's house and a boy named blake or something. anyway so he snuck behind me one time and i still had my weapons on me. he surpised me and i stabbed him in his shoulder. from then on out i went upstairs so that it wouldnt happen again.  
i bounded up the stairs to my room and stripped down to my underwear and bra. i walked over to my closet and grabbed some clothes. i quickly put them on and headed down to the party.(sarah's outfit:.com/cgi/app)  
my absence from the party didnt even put a dent in the population of the party. i rushed to the food table before ashton could see me. i grabbed two giant blueberry muffins that my mom made. they were scrumptious! i found a seat on the couch. someone was trying to get everyone to be quiet. id come down stairs just in time for the ceremony. it took a whole five minutes for the whole house to be quiet.  
my mom came in the front room and people were still trying to crowd into the living room.  
"well, its that time again,"my mom said,"marci, would you hand me the medals?" marci came around the corner with medals covering her arms.  
"you know most of them are for sara." someone said.  
"its only because she earns them." the other person defended.  
"i would like sarah, ashton, anne, and chistopher to come up." my mom said. the guy that had complained who was going up was in my group. we were the best group so far. i was the first one to get up there. id already started to blush. i could feel the warmth of my blood on my cheeks....

srry guys i hav 2 stop here...i hav 2 do laundry now! but ill get on later and finish part 2 of chapter 2!

luv always  
nic cullen~

p.s. thnx 4 the support!


	5. Chapter 3: Alice's Vision

Chapter 3: Alice's Vision

i watched it in horror. no! this wasnt supposed to happen. the images changed again. the future was getting fuzzy again.  
"what was that, alice?" edward said. my eyes came into focus. bella and edward were watching me with worry.  
"sara." i choked out. edward knew exactly what i meant.  
"what happened?"  
"i have to save her. she cant..." my breathing picked up. i tried to calm myself so that i wouldnt alarm jasper.  
the future came to view again. jane. a his flew up my throat at the same time that edward hissed. the volturi knew nothing about my kin, nor did i want them to. jane was going to hurt sara. i couldnt stay here in forks and let that happen.  
"what does jane have to do with this?" edward asked. bella's eyes widened and then narrowed. her lips curled so that her teeth gleamed in the dull sunlight.  
"i dont know, but she cant have sara." renesmee came out of the house and ran over to us. she now looked like a regular 16 year old beauty.  
"hi aunt alice!" she said. i smiled and looked at edward and bella.  
"do you think..." i was more asking bella than edward. bella looked down.  
"i do owe you..." she said.  
"renesmee. you and i are going on a trip to italy."  
"alice, keep her safe." edward said.  
"dont worry ,edward, ill keep her _very_ safe."

alright...comment and tell people about it! chapter 4 will be coming soon!

luv always

nic cullen~


	6. Chapter 4

u guys thnx soo much! i luv the comments...i try my hardest!  
here is chapter 4!

Chapter 4

i sighed and rolled over on my side and curled into a ball. i would probably have to get up soon to meet angie. the events of the previous night had taken much of my power supply. i opened one eye just to see how late it was. the sun was streaming into the room. _just five more minutes_ i thought to myself.  
"sara! do you plan on get going today?!" my mom called from below.  
"that depends. what time is it?" i called back.  
"9:30." i quickly jumped out of bed and sprinted for the bathroom. i was really late! i was supposed to get up at 9:00 so that i would have enough time to get dressed. i took a quick shower and bushed my hair and teeth. that had taken me all but fifteen minutes. i ran to my room in my bra and underwear. ran to my closet and picked out an outfit. it was a fair day so i decided quickly to wear jeans and a t-shirt(.com/cgi/app). i was pulling on my last shoe when i my cell phone rang.  
"hello?" i said. as if i didnt know.  
"hey, its angie! where are you?" angie said.  
"sorry! i got up late.i'll be there in like ten." the words came out in a rush as i bounded down the stairs. i only prayed that we were goignt to breakfast before we went shopping.  
"sara, where did you want to get breakfast?" i racked through my brain to find a reasonable place to eat.  
"how 'bout italia pancakes?" i suggested as i kissed my mom on the cheek and walked out the door to my sports car(.). i had this thing with fast cars. my mom loved them and i guess my whole family loved them too. i backed out of the drive way and made my way to italia pancakes. of course i drove the speed limit. i only went fast in the country where it technically didnt have a speed limit. i drove down the busy street. monday mornings were usually this busy. actually it was on the light side. i turned the corner. i drove not really paying much attention to the road. it was one of the pluses that getting got me. to the right side of the street i saw my fave store of all time, bella's boutique. they had the coolest handmade jewelry. i turned another corner. i saw angie's red mustang parked directly across the street from the restaurant. i also saw angie sitting outside at a table for two. i just shook my head. angie always knew where the best seats where. i locked my car and headed over to her and sat down.  
"well, if it isnt miss. sarah." angie said.  
"didnt i say that i was sorry! i was up later than you were last night."  
"oh! that reminds me. im sorry that i didnt get to got that party last night. i was so tired from the night before that i didnt even get out of bed." i understood exactly hoe she felt. i did that, stayed in bed for a whole day, at least every two months. hunting vampires is hard work.  
"the only thing that you missed was that i got the plaque of honor..."  
"oh, my gosh!"  
"i know" she started to jump in her seat with excitement. at that moment the waiter came over to get our orders. i smiled to myself.  
"ill have a stack of blueberry pancakes." i said.  
"and ill have the blackberry ones." angie said. the waiter left. i shook with internal laughter as i saw him looking back at our table.  
"whats so funny, sarah?" i had to options. one: open my mouth and start laughing. and two: say nothing. i decided to say nothing."sara?!"  
"the waiter likes me." i whispered. i tried to keep the volume of my laughter at a minimum.  
"dang!"  
"this is getting worse every time that i go out." i said. he came back quickly with pancakes and two glasses of lemonade.  
"enjoy." he said. he turned quickly so that we would be able to see the faint blush on his cheeks.  
"_very odd_." i said. angie just rolled her eyes and started on her pancakes. i followed. they were very good. i looked around. there were a lot of people out side. right across the street was a sea shell store. the only one for miles. i absolutely loved that store. it helped me a lot with the my sea shell collection that i started when i was 8. as i scanned the sidewalk someone caught my eyes. they were these strange honey golden color. they trapped me in their gaze. i could hear my heart starting to go faster. my breathing started to quicken. it was almost impossible to look away.  
"who is that?" i heard angie ask.  
"i have no idea." i replied. the guy smiled and disappeared into the sea of people that were weaving out of the way. i turned to angie. a bright grin was on her face.  
"what?" i said. she chuckled and went back to eating. my heart was pounding in my chest now. i couldnt explain the reaction that i had. it was foreign to me. after that i threw down three more pancakes. i was in the middle of sipping my lemonade when i felt eyes on my face. i looked up to see the same guy gazing at me....

well! how dow u guys like tht! i bet ur wondering about this mistery guy! i wonder who he is???? youll find out soon.! again thank u 4 all of the support. make sure that you comment and tell ur other friends.

luv always  
nic cullen~


	7. Chapter 5

wellll it seems tht i am as good as people say that i am! im glad...hmmm well i guess that it wouldnt b fair 4 me 2 keep u guys waiting! here's chapter 5!

Previously

_as i scanned the sidewalk someone caught my eyes. they were these strange honey golden color. they trapped me in their gaze. i could hear my heart starting to go faster. my breathing started to quicken. it was almost impossible to look away.  
"who is that?" i heard angie ask.  
"i have no idea." i replied. the guy smiled and disappeared into the sea of people that were weaving out of the way. i turned to angie. a bright grin was on her face.  
"what?" i said. she chuckled and went back to eating. my heart was pounding in my chest now. i couldnt explain the reaction that i had. it was foreign to me. after that i threw down three more pancakes. i was in the middle of sipping my lemonade when i felt eyes on my face. i looked up to see the same guy gazing at me....  
_

Chapter 5: Part 1

i hated that angie thought that when ever a guy caught my eye that i liked him. besides, i had ashton. we went to the different stores that surrounded the old market. i found some cute jewelry and clothes. i even found a couple pairs of shoes(.com/cgi/app). i would check behind my back to see if that guy was still there, but he never appeared. we got done around 12:00. we went to my house for blackberry muffins. it was a tradition ever since i was seven. angie was the reason for the new tradition. it was that year when she invited me and my mom to go shopping with her mom. after a while we started going on our own. around 3:00 she left to get rested for the "mission" tonight. when we went out and hunted the vamps it really took a lot of energy.  
saturdays usually went like this every week. i went out every night. some people asked me how i did it. i didnt know how. i just _did_. i went to my closet and went to the very back and got out my "hunting" outfit(.com/cgi/app). then i crawled into bed and went back to bed....

Part 2: Alice (the say b4)

bella, edward, renesmee, and i worked on a plan to help sara. we all knew that renesmee was up to it, but it was still dangerous. since our last visit to italy was to save edward from killing himself. its kinda...complicated. anyway i needed to find a way to find precisely where sara was if i was going to save her from jane. i shuddered at the thought. jane had these quirks about her. she mostly thought about herself. like rosalie accept a lot worse. i snickered. edward threw me a look.  
"what?" i said smiling. he just shook his head trying to hide his grin.  
"i didnt know that you thought that of rosalie." he said out loud.  
"what was that edward?" rosalie said. crap. i hated edward when he did that. bella could guess what i was thinking. she could read the words in between edwards words.  
"oh, nothing rosalie." i stood up from the couch and headed to the computer. i was halfway to the chair before i stopped at the stairs. different images invaded my mind. i saw sara it was walking down an ally she looked up at the street lamp. it said the name of the street.  
"paper..." i whispered. edward got a pen and paper. i quickly wrote down the name of the street. halfway she pressed her back to one side of the brick walls of the ally. she shook with sorrow. jane came up the ally and sat next to sara. i could see the weapons that she carried. she didnt even bother to defend herself. the images became it came back into view jane was carrying saras limp body. everything went black. i looked up at edward. his expression was grim. my lip trembled. my body started to shake with tearless sobs. a cry of misery escaped from my lips.

Part 3

i waited until dusk to go to the park and meet the rest of the group. they all had ideas of where we should start.  
"northwest of here there are some vampires that killed a mom and and her ten year old daughter." kristen suggested. we went with her idea. when the vampire was attacking like that in groups per say then they were out of control. it was most likely a newborn because some people said that they saw her exciting the house. i headed over a couple of blocks. this was going to be hard. we usually caught the vampires when they were about to attack. i listened hard for any signs of the vampire. i went about two blocks when i saw her. she was trying to find a man to feed on. i ran up to her. she saw me and smiled. she made her way over to me. i started to grab both swords from my back. fresh adrenalin seeped into my blood stream. the vampire girl stopped in front of me only by a few inches. she hissed at me and bared her teeth. i smiled at her and did the same. she was surprised at my reaction. she launched herself into me and slammed me into the wall....

hmm...this is really getting to be unteresting! tell me what you guys think! remember to comment and tell ur other friends about my story!

luv always,  
nic cullen~


	8. Chapter 5 Part 3 Continued

ok so im back! i wonder if this is going to get evn more interesting! i guess youll c!

Previously

_fresh adrenalin seeped into my blood stream. the vampire girl stopped in front of me only by a few inches. she hissed at me and bared her teeth. i smiled at her and did the same. she was surprised at my reaction. she launched herself into me and slammed me into the wall...._

Part Three Continued....

the wall behind us crumbled and pieces of rubble flew everywhere. i was having a hard time breathing. she looked smug. she obviously thought that she had over taken me. i was going to wait for the right moment to get my dagger and stab her in her throat. she would be disoriented and then i would make it up as i went after that. she inhaled my scent and froze where she was. i was confused. her eyes were wide and full of fear and disbelief.  
"i didnt know..." she said.  
"what are you talking about?" i said. she started to back away slowly."he said that i wouldnt get away with it. that you would hunt me down and kill me. im sorry..." her words didnt make any sense.  
"who?" i demanded."ashton." i felt like someone had kicked me in my stomach. what had she done to ashton. she ran fast now. her words didnt make any sense to me before. obviously they did know. i slid down to to ground bound with pain. i put my head between my knees. tears ran down my face a while i could hear someone approach me  
."sarah...sarah are you alright?" it was nicholas."ashton.." i whispered " we have to go home." i was starting to shake.  
"what happened to him?" he asked."that girl...she killled him." i looked up at him. tears were brimming in my eyes. nicholas held out his hand to pick me up. i grabbed it.  
"im gonna find him you go find that girl...if you dont find her in ten minutes then come back to my place." i said trying to make the sobs that were shaking my body violently stop. i took off to the first place that my heart told me to go. my house. i weaved down the streets towards my house.  
i got there in about three minutes. my heart sank when i saw people blocking the doorway. i forced my way thought the door. while trying to get into my house i took off my weapons just in case someone thought that it was smart to try and stop me. when i broke through all of the people and walked into the living room i saw ashton laying on my couch. plain as day you could see the bite marks of the vampires teeth on his neck. i was frozen in place for only a moment walked quickly to the couch.  
"i wouldnt do that..." i heard my mom say. a few seconds later i felt a hand on my shoulder. i was infuriated now. how could they acutally exspect me to stay away from him! it took everything that i had to not attack him.  
"if you want to keep your life, then i think that you might want to let go of me." i said icily. in an instant the hand was gone. all of the anger left as soon as he let go of me. i ran to ashton now. his heart was still beating, but he only had only minutes left. i layed my head on his chest.  
"ashton. i found her. i didnt kill her, but i will. i will find her on your behalf. i love you" sobs were cloging up my throat and making it hard to speak. i just gave up on talking and just sobbed into him. i took in every breath and heart beat. about two mintues later i listened to his last breath and heart beat. i abruptly got up. i didnt cry anymore. i just had the hiccups that happened after you cry really hard. i pushed past the people that were by the steps and went to my room. the whole way up i could feel their eyes on me. i didnt care. ashton was dead. two people so far that i loved were dead.  
i walked to the other side of the room where my love seat and guitar were. i grabbed the guitar and sat down. the moon was beautiful tonight. even now with the pain of loss making me numb, i could still see the beauty. my vision was blurred. i realised that i was crying sliently. i strummed a light song that was pouring from my heart. i was in the middle of the song when i stopped. i had to get out of the house. i had to or i would lose it.  
i opened my window and climbed out. when i was on the ground i headed in a random direction. i was going nowhere, but anywhere but at my house. i walked down a random street. i was trying so hard to not think about what had just happened, but it was to overpowering. i stopped in the middle of the ally and put my back to the wall. i slid slowly down to the floor. the sorrow that i had tried to keep at bay engulfed me intirely. sobs shook my down to the bone. i sensed someone was with me. that i was not alone. i looked up to see a crimson eyed vampire standing infront of me. once she saw that i she had my attention she walked slowly towards me....

ahhhhh!!!!!! i bet u guys can guess who this new person is! i wonder what holds saras future now....

comment and tell your friends!

luv always  
nic cullen~


	9. Chapter 6

Previously

_i slid slowly down to the floor. the sorrow that i had tried to keep at bay engulfed me intirely. sobs shook my down to the bone. i sensed someone was with me. that i was not alone. i looked up to see a crimson eyed vampire standing infront of me. once she saw that i she had my attention she walked slowly towards me....  
_

Chapter 6

the small vampire sat down in front of me. i kicked myself internally for not bringing something to protect myself somewhat. i knew that i had some kind of weapon somewhere, but i hid it and forced myself to forget where i put it so that i wouldnt accidentally kill or hurt someone.  
my body still shook with the agony of loss and suffering. i could feel the eyes of the girl on me, but i didnt pay any attention to her.  
"whats wrong?" she said. this startled me. i looked up at her. my hair was curtain around my face. all i really wanted to see was her eyes. they showed no sympathy or care. there were hints of blood lust. i just put my head down not answering day was just getting better and better! who knows maybe the volturi would come and get me!  
"whats wrong?" she asked again.  
"why do you care?" i snapped.  
"you must be sad." she said not answering my question.  
"none of you freakazoids care about any life. only some do. and you i can tell that you dont care a bit. you can smell the blood. thats all you care about." the vampire grabbed my face and pulled it up so that i could see her face.  
"and all you care about is killing us!" she practically shouted.  
"no...i care about the people that i love. which brings us back you." she narrowed her eyes.  
"why me?"  
"one of your kind killed my love. the love of my life. just because you guys had your lives taken away doesnt mean that you have to destroy other lives.  
"when all of your _kind_ kills _my_ kind there will be nothing else accept animals. and when they all die you will to." i said. she smiled a little bit and at the same time i felt heat on my face. they almost felt like flames...they started to get hotter and hotter. i started to sweat. my breathing started to become uneven.  
"JANE!!!!" someone hissed. i looked in the direction that the voice had come. there was a pixie sized girl walking towards us. she was right next to me in a moment. id seen her somewhere....  
"alice...its nice to see you again." jane said. _alice_!!! she was the person in the picture in my room. she was my cousin. my aunt julia said that she died in the asylum. i protested the whole time. i even tried to find her. the surprise of the fact that she was alive faded a bit when she called jane by name.  
the way alice was standing was menacing. jane backed off a little. alice grabbed my had to pull me up. her hand was cold, ice cold. it made sense now. alice was a vampire, but she was different. if this had been a different situation another and another vampire saw jane hunting they would have killed me. the other different thing was alices eyes. they were honey colored.  
"i think that you should leave." alice said. there was a humming sound of the night humming bird. it was wierd that it would come so close. it abruptly left. jane had this look of fear in her eyes. i could hear the threat in alices voice. jane smiled and melted into the shadows. i turned to look at alice. she was glowing. i smiled and hugged her. tears once again had blurred my sight.  
"alice." was all i said. those words were enough. a cell phone rang. alice reached into her pocket and answered it.  
"yes, edward?.....shes fine.....yes jane was....you should have seen her face....nessies at the...i was going to call her....edward shes not a baby....will do....guess whos behind this....yes....im not sure....later....i might need you if it doesnt stop....bye edward." i felt like a little girl next to alice. alice smiled warmly.  
"lets go." she said. i followed her. i didnt know what had taken place, but i knew that it was going to change my life forever.  
i looked behind me. there were another pair of eyes looking at me. they looked familiar. alice stopped and looked to. a smile spread across her face.....

hehe...i bet no one can guess who this is...or mayb u can.....i hope tht u guys luved it! the mystery man will b revealed soon( oops...i wasnt supposed to tell u if he was a girl or not. oh well). mean while jane has some thinking to do....

comment and tell ur friends!

luv always,  
nic cullen~

ps you will b also be able to find accidental love on .net


	10. Chapter 7 and 8

Previously

_"lets go." she said. i followed her. i didnt know what had taken place, but i knew that it was going to change my life forever.  
i looked behind me. there were another pair of eyes looking at me. they looked familiar. alice stopped and looked to. a smile spread across her face.....  
_

Chapter 7

at this right moment i thought that i was going to loose my mind. considering that i killed sadistic vampires i dont know how insane a person could get! but the thing about it is that im comfortable with alice. shes not out to kill me. i think.  
"christopher?" alice said. oh, now she knew the guy. i could only see his outline from the midnight moon. it bathed the ally now that the clouds had gone elsewhere. he stepped into the moonlight. i gasped. it was the same guy that was watching me this morning. he smiled at me. my heart shuttered. alice looked at me.  
"hey alice."he said.  
"what are you doing here? in the same ally that i am." alice demanded.  
"well i kinda live here." he said. innocently. alice arched one of her perfect eyebrows.  
"uh huh. are you sure that you werent going to come and see about sara?" she said with a smug look on her face.  
"yes." he blurted. alice smiled in satisfaction."but only to see how she was doing. i heard what happened." i looked down. tears started to pool in my eyes. i didnt want them to see the pain that i now felt again.  
"sara are you going to be alreight." i looked up. at the same time a tear slid down my cheek. alice hugged me. i looked over her shoulder. christopher caught my eye. i stopped crying. all of the pain was gone. that was odd. i took a deep breath.  
"im okay." i said. my throat was thick with tears. alice let go of me. she was cold. i rubbed my arms against my legs. i saw some one coming towards us once again. this time it was a girl. alice saw here too. she obviously knew every one that there was to know.  
"nessie!" she said.  
"hi aunt alice." nessie said. id never knew that nessie could be an acutall name. alice saw the expression on my face.  
"her real name is renesmee." alice explained. i nodded. i took in the scene before me. i would probably be right if i said that christopher was vamprie. they all shimmered a little in the moonlight. but other than that they blended in. their clothes helped.(.com/cgi/app#foo .com/cgi/app#foo .com/cgi/app#foo (they are different outfits so go 2 each 1)) i looked at nessie. she looked like she was 17. in fact, they all looked like that they all were 17.  
"renesmee, this is sara."  
"hey sara." she said. her smile was warm. i smiled back.  
"well, this is quite the reunion." christopher said. alice slapped him on the arm. i pulled my hair to the side. i almost put it back. i didnt know what kind of diet alice had. all i knew that her eyes--and nessies-- were a honey golden brown. christopher's were blue. a icy looking blue. and yes they were gorgeous! they were nothing like ashton's hazel eyes. i stopped my thoughts. it was like i was already over ashtons death. that scared me.  
"yeah." alice said sarcastically. i was super tired. usually when i cried really hard i got tired right afterward. i dont know how i even made it this far. i turned to alice.  
"lets take sara home." alice said when she saw my face. on our way home i was thinking about my life. something was going to happen and it was going to effect my life permanently. it was hard to wrap my mind around it. i looked at the moon. it looked like a giant sugar cookie. the craters were white chocolate chips. we turned the corner and i could see my house. my window was still open.  
"ill see u later?" i asked.  
"yeah. im pretty sure that you will." alice said. i smiled at her.  
"bye guys." i stood onto of the top part of the porch fence. i sprang onto the gutter and swung onto the roof. i across the roof. i looked down. christopher had a dumbfounded look on his face. alice was whispering to him what had happened to me. waved before i went into my house. i got dressed for bed(.com/cgi/app#foo). evryone had left. i didnt dare go downstairs.  
i climbed into bed. i was so tired that i slipped into a dream.

Chapter 8: Part 1 my dream

i was holding ashtons hand. tears were running down my face. he reached up with one hand and wiped the tears away. from the corner of my eye i could see christopher.  
"sara. im sorry." ashton said. he kissed me on the lips lightly and hugged me."it was meant to happen. and dont you dare mope around or anything. ill be watching you."  
"i love you ashton." i said.  
"no you dont. i was your best friends. we both know that i was more like a brother than anything." i nodded in shame."but now you have christopher. you'll love him with all your heart. i will all ways love you sara." he took both of my hands and kisses them. he leaned down once more to kiss me. when he pulled back it wasnt ashton. it was christopher. he smiled at me.  
"this is no accident." he said.  
"its no accidental love." i said. he leaned down again to kiss me....

hehe! i bet u know whats going to happen! evrythings so confusing to sara....tell me what you think is going to happen...

luc always nic cullen~


	11. Chapter 8 Part 2

Previously

_"ill see u later?" i asked.  
"yeah. im pretty sure that you will." alice said. i smiled at her.  
"bye guys." i stood onto of the top part of the porch fence. i sprang onto the gutter and swung onto the roof. i across the roof. i looked down. christopher had a dumbfounded look on his face. alice was whispering to him what had happened to me. waved before i went into my house. i got dressed for bed(__.com/cgi/app#foo__). evryone had left. i didnt dare go downstairs.  
i climbed into bed. i was so tired that i slipped into a dream...._

he leaned down once more to kiss me. when he pulled back it wasnt ashton. it was christopher. he smiled at me.  
"this is no accident." he said.  
"its no accidental love." i said. he leaned down again to kiss me....

Chapter 8: Part 2

i woke up abruptly. the dream that id just had had made me even more confused. how could i possibly like christopher. ashton had just died the say before and i was already over him? but in the dream it was really like it had happened. it really felt like id kissed christopher. i found myself wanting to be with christopher in a way that id never experienced. there was a knock on my door. i looked at the alarm clock it was almost 10:00 am.  
"who is it?" i said.  
"can i come in hon?" my mother asked.  
"sure." i said quietly. my door quietly opened. i smiled a little bit.  
"are you okay?" she asked.  
"its weird, but yeah. oddly yes. im fine." i said. i still didnt understand the words that came out of my mouth.  
"i think i knew that." she said when she saw my expression. the words that she said surprised me.  
"how?"  
"from my stand point and as a mother i can see clearly who my daughter likes and is more like a brother or sister or even a best friend. ashton was your big brother." my mother had caught that too. i felt ashamed.  
"does anyone else know?"  
"i dont think so. angie called."  
"she did. i told her that you were okay."  
"thanks mom." i glanced at the clock again. i wanted to see if i could find alice. it was a rainy day. so i would have to dress warmly.  
"ill be downstairs if you need me." and with that my mom kissed my forehead and left. i went to my closet and picked out something reasonably warm and comfy(.com/cgi/app#foo). i opened my door and headed for the shower.  
when i stepped out of the shower there was a cool breeze. i shivered. i walked into my room and put my clothes on. i had the strangest feeling that i was being watched. i looked around. at least i was smart enough to put on my underwear and bra _before_ i got out of the bathroom. i quickly put on my shirt and pants. i laid down on my bed so that i could look under it for my shoes. they werent there. i sat on my knees. i almost screamed. i wasnt alone. alice was in my room. my heart was going at least five times faster.  
"sorry." she said.  
"its okay. window?" i said.  
"yeah."  
"wheres the others?" i asked when i realized that they were missing.  
"outside." she said with a smile."we were wondering if you would like to come with us today."  
"let me get finished and ill be right down." alice climbed out the window and disappeared. i just remembered that my shoes were downstairs. finished everything that i was supposed to that included making up my bed. i walked down the stairs. my mom was in the living room sipping coffee.  
"hey mom im gonna go out. ok?"  
"sure, sure." she wasnt paying much attention. she was watching her fave show. i instead wrote a quick note that i would be out. i grabbed my cell and keys and was out the door. alice was in my car already. nessie and christopher were in back. i walked over to the driver's side and got in. i stuck the key in the ignition. i looked at alice as i pulled the car out of the driveway.  
"what?" she said innocently.  
"you know 'what'." i said. i looked back to the road. i just now realised that i didnt even know where we were going.  
"alice, she isnt a fashion girl, is she?" christopher said.  
"sadly no. she just has a great sense of fashion. sara take a left." alice said. i could tell that alice was hiding something from me.  
"alice where are we going?" i asked.  
"youll see." she said smoothly.  
"ugh! you of all people know that i hate not knowing things." i whined.  
"you would sooo suck at being a vampire." she said smiling. i stuck my tongue out at her. christopher snickered. we were heading up into the mountains. i came here often with angie and meg.  
crap! i forgot to tell you about megs. well she is my first bff. we met in 2nd grade and have been friends since then. she moved to london with her mom and dad because her dad got a job offer up there. she sends me stuff every week and comes to see me every other month or so.  
trees and stuff flew by us as i pushed 95 m.p.h. the rain brought leaves and other stuff onto the windshield. i could see almost perfectly. there were some glitches in the changes that occurred when i got bitten. i laughed quietly. when i fought vampires sometimes i bluffed, but it never occurred to them that i was. alice looked at me.  
"what?" i said innocently. she just shook her head. after a few minutes she told me to slowdown. i let the meter go down to 70. i didnt like driving slow.  
"now take a right...now." she said. i swerved onto a hidden road. it was wide enough for my car. i looked at alice.  
"you figure it out." she said. i followed the road into an opening. there was a house in the middle of the clearing. there were four other cars in the drive way. i pulled my hair to the side. this was insane. i pulled my car in between a volvo and a porsche. i turned of the car and got out. alice and the others were already out of the car.  
"alice, what is going on?" i said.  
"i thought it would be nice if you met my family." she said.  
"let me guess. theyre all vampires."  
"correct." i shook my head and walk to the door. someone opened the door. it was a girl with long brown ringlets. she looked a lot like nessie. standing behind her was a guy that looked roughly christophers age. he also looked like nessie. both of them were smiling. we walked into the house.  
"jasper, alice is back." the guy said. we walked into a living room. there was a flat screen and a vampire plastered to it. in a recliner there was a blond girl. she was very pretty, but not as pretty as the girl with the ringlets.  
"evryone this is sara." alice announced. i blushed.  
"lookeds like weve got another blusher edward." the guy that had met us at the door smacked the guy that was plastered to the the tv.  
"thats emmett." alice whispered to me. she pointed to other people." thats rosalie, bella, esme, carlisle, jasper, and edward."  
"hey." i said.  
"alice, this is your cousin?" emmett asked.  
"yeah emmett." she said. she was a little irritated.  
"its not really all that hard to guess emmett. look at her clothes." edward said.  
"acutally i dont shop that often. alice has always been obsessed with clothes." i said. i was very comfortable in the house full of vampires. who knew? rosalie didnt even look up from her magazine. she was so full of it.  
"ill believe it when i see it." emmett said.  
"alice cant go to the mall without buying up the whole store if not the whole store." i said.  
"alice how does she know these things." bella said.  
"well... you know its not me time. its all about sara." alice said.  
"she used to drag sara to the boutiques and make her go with her." edward said. i looked, no stared at edward.  
"is there something that you forgot to tell her alice?" carlisle said.  
"oh right. that slipped my mind. edward can read minds." she said.  
"you were too busy thinking about shopping that you forget to tell me that edward could read minds?" i said.  
"sorry."  
"uh huh." next thing you know she forgets to tell me that they turn into bats. edward laughed. i looked at him. i laughed too.  
"whats so funny?" alice and bella asked at the same time.  
"sara." was all he said. i shook my head.  
"im glad that alice got to you first." emmett said. this time everyone looked at emmett. even rosalie.  
"sorry i forgot! geeze." it was no secret of what they were talking about, but they were worrying about me. about how i was doing. i was still oddly fine.  
"really?" edward said. though i hadnt said anything out loud.  
"yeah. it was weird." i thought about the night before. edward arched one of his perfect eyebrows.  
_please dont say anything! i swear if you do..._ i thought. he nodded in understanding.  
"he'll find out anyway." alice whispered. i kicked her in the shin.  
"do you hunt?" carlisle asked.  
"no." i said. i looked at alice.  
"yeah they know." she said.  
"i dont even know how it works. ive never even tried." i said.  
"there's always a first time." emmett said. some of their eyes looked at jasper.  
"oh im fine. it doesnt even bother me. i mean seriously. shes like nessie." jasper said.  
"i could watch?" i said.  
"that would probably be better."carlisle said. they all got up and headed for a back door.  
"can you keep up?" emmett said. i smiled.  
"sure." i said. alice shook her head. she knew what was going to happen. edward snickered.  
"have you still not learned emmett?" bella asked.  
"we still have a rematch bella!" he said. they started to run. i ran equally as fast. i caught up with edward. emmett gawked at me. even edward was surprised. bella was a few yards back. i set my pace as we weaved in and out of trees. something dawned on me. if i let some of the more vampireish things take over i was more vampire than human. that kinda freaked me out.  
"and youre sure that youve never done this?" edward said.  
"im pretty sure that i havnt." i said. my breathing was even still and my heart beat was the same.  
"its simple. do what youre doing. let it take over, but not completely." my days were getting weird. alice wanted me to meet her family and i end up hunting with them.  
"alice does that." edward said. i picked up a sent. it smelled like deer. it was east of me. i veered to the right.  
"uh huh. never hunted." i heard emmett say. he was trying to catch up with me. i let the vampire in me take over a little bit. it could see the deer now. i pushed harder. it saw me and tried to run. it ended up falling down. i sprang for the deer. i was careful to not mess up my clothes. i didnt want my mom to know what happened. the deer was trying to get away from me. i snapped its neck. this all happened within a half of a second. i sunk my teeth into the neck. i hit the jugular. its warm blood filled my mouth. in seconds it was dry. there was a hollow soft burn at the back of my throat. i stood up. i now realized that i wasnt alone. alice's family was staring at me.  
"okay. see she lied. it took me forever to master that!" emmett said. i blushed. alice was wide eyed.  
"you havent hunted before?" she asked.  
"not until now. i swear." i said truthfully." wait you guys didnt stop just because you saw me did you?"  
"edward was the one who followed you." jasper said." he wanted to see how you did. so we followed." i looked at edward. i could feel the heat of a blush on my face. i looked down at the deer that id just killed. i licked my teeth. i was surprised to feel my k9s. they had grown a little. my throat was starting to hurt.  
"so..." i started to back up a little. i turned and sprinted away. i had to find something to feed on. i could hear the others. i listened carefully. then it hit me. i understood why i could hunt so well. i wondered if they knew....right at that moment i caught the sent of another deer. this time it was northeast. i changed my direction ever so slightly. there was a whole pack of them. i could see them. i sprang onto the nearest one. it was getting easier and easier. in five minutes i already had gotten four. after the fifth one i had to stop. i was full. i climbed up a tree. i watched everyone. i wanted to live with them and id only knew them a couple hours. maybe i needed change. i wasnt going to go out and take out vampires anymore. instead i think that i would spend time with alice's family. maybe being a vampire wasnt so bad. thought i wasnt a true one.....

hehe...that wasnt what you were thinking was it it....you didnt plan it like that...mwahahaha! looks like saras more vampire than human...or is she????? will she date christopher?? i wonder whats going to happen next! comment and tell ur friends!

luv always...kisses  
nic cullen~


	12. Chapter 9

well it looks like we hav more people on board with ccidental luv! welcome! i cant believe tht i hav become so popular! ive written other storys and they werent so popular, but accidental luv is like my baby now! so back to the story! okay so a lot of things hav happened. sara has met her cousin whom evry1 in her family thought was dead. she meets christopher and renesmee aka nessie. then after all of that she meets the cullens and ends up going out and hunting for the first time. wat does the future hold??? lets find out! heres more of ccidental luv!!!!!!

Previously  
_  
i watched everyone. i wanted to live with them and id only knew them a couple hours. maybe i needed change. i wasnt going to go out and take out vampires anymore. instead i think that i would spend time with alice's family. maybe being a vampire wasnt so bad. thought i wasnt a true one....._

Chapter 9

i sat in the cullens living room. i was a bit dazed. i never knew that the way i hunted the vampires could actually apply in the vampire world. that that was the way that they hunted. well, the ones that were like the cullens. the cullens tried to be more human. accept nessie. she could be more human if she wanted to, but even then she was still half vampire. there was so much to learn and only a vampire or a half vampire could understand. i was a accident. i wasnt supposed to be alive. my thoughts skidded to a halt. i _wasnt_ going there.  
if i was in serious trouble would the changes that occured protect me, or would i be too human to even stand a chance. i hoped that that it wouldnt happen to me like that. i didnt want to jinx myself. but i still had to know. would i really have to be bitten again? to experience the searing pain of the venom spreading through my veins. would i really have to go through that just so that i could live? it was something i hoped that i wouldnt have to face.  
and then there was the volturi. edward growled a little. i looked up at him.  
its your fault. i was thinking it and you were invading. thats what happens when you listen to other people's thoughts i thought.  
"thats true." he said. his eyes wandered to bella's face. i continued in my thoughts.  
the volturi. if jane was apart of their little family then i was in for it. she had been watching me. if she told aro then i was in for it. it didnt matter. i would die and if she had her way she would kill me herself. but in all of this chaos why did she even care. why did the volturi even care. i wasnt exposing myself and i wasnt even a half vampire! the vampires that id destroyed over time were going to kill innocent people and they were going to expose themselves. apparently jane was after me for an entirely different reason. i couldnt even stand to know that i killed my family and everyone else that i loved that included the cullens. i thought of them as family too.  
i looked out of the window. alice told me that they had a house like this in forks, washington. it seamed perfect for a vampire family. she also told me that it was going to rain for the rest of the week. it was perfect vampire weather. they "sparkled". i didnt understand that. how could vampires sparkle?  
"sara." edward said. he hadnt stopped listening to my thoughts.  
"yeah?"  
"would you like to see how we "sparkle"?". he said laughing.  
"sure?" i said. it came out more like a question.  
"renesmee?" nessie got up from the floor. she'd been watching alice and edward play chess. it was amazing. id been watching until i looked out the window. renesmee put her hand on top of mine. an image flooded my thoughts. it was a meadow and it was sunny. alice, edward, jasper, and esme came into view. they were like sparkling. it was like they had a million diamonds embedded in their skin. the image faded. my eyes focused. edward was struggling to not laugh.  
"whats so funny?" i asked.  
"thats exactly how bella described it." i glanced at rosalie. she was still reading her stupid magazine. i was hurt by her attitude towards me. i focused on something else before tears could well in my eyes. a loud crack of thunder shook the windows. it made me jump a little.  
"it looks like we can play baseball." bella said. i was confused. i could tell that it was showing on my face.  
"baseball?"  
"thunderstorms are the only time that we can play." alice said. i smiled.  
"sounds fun. ill play." i said.  
"of course youd play." emmett said."and then you'll say that youve never played baseball."  
"oh, ive played baseball and softball." i said with a taunting smile.  
"well, then youre on."  
"come with me sara." alice said. we went up a winding staircase. then we continued a ways down a hallway. alice led me into a room. above the door it said alice's closet. i gawked. alice went overboard. she pulled me into the closet after i started to resist. there were racks upon racks of clothes. then in between the racks there were doors. above those doors were borders that told you what was in each room behind each door.  
we walked into a room that was called the fun clothes. in that room there were at least eight racks of clothes. alice led me to one that had baseball uniforms.  
"pick one and that will be yours." she said. there were at least ten to pick from. i picked one that would be nice(.com/cgi/app#foo). i guess. i changed. while i changed i thought about rosalie. it was almost like she was hostile.  
"alice?" i said.  
"yeah."  
"i have to aske you something."  
"shoot."  
"what is it with rosalie?" i came out in a rush.  
"she has issues. dont worry about her though." i took her advice, but it was still at the back of my mind. alice changed quickly and then we were on our way. when we joined the others theyd already changed into their uniforms. we headed out side. the back yard was perfect for the game. we split into teams.  
i was with alice, christopher, edward, and carlisle. the other team was emmet, jasper, rosalie, bella, and nessie.  
our team was up first. i learned that bella sometimes pitched, but not often. she was clumsy. emmett was the pitcher.  
"ill go a little easy on you just to get you warmed up." he said. i rolled my eyes. i volunteered to go first. emmett threw the ball at a blinding speed. i let the vampire inside take over a little bit. swung the bat. ball and bat meshed together. i took off. as i ran i understood why they needed the thunderstorms. when we, as in vapmires, half, or 3rd vampires (thats what i call it)), hit the ball it sounded like thunder. i watched the ball fly throught the forest. i was already past second...i just hit third...home plate was right there...i pushed harder...  
"safe!" esme said. i looked at emmett.  
"that was a little too easy emmett." i said.  
"dang emmett. she proved you wrong!" edward said. he was cracking up. emmett had a hilarious expression on his face.  
"oh youre on!" he said. it was 3 to zero by the time we were out. in the next inning i was pitcher. rosalie was on first and emmett was next.  
"dont hurt yourself." he said.  
"dont forget to pick up your dignity." i threw the ball as hard as i swung. there was no noise. i smiled. the ball was in esme's hand. edward couldnt stand it any longer. he fell to the ground. he was bursting with laughter. emmett looked dumbfounded."emmett i think that you need to pick up your dignity." i said. emmett growled at me. i thew the ball again. again emmett didnt hit it. i threw once more. this time he hit it. he sprinted around the bases. watched edward. he caught the ball right before it smashed against a tree.  
"out!" esme said.  
"looks like you have competition emmett." christopher said."nice pitching sara."  
"thanks." i said. i fought against the blush that was trying to expose me. jasper came up to plate. i threw the ball. he hit it the first time. edward ran towards it, but he was short by a few feet. he scooped up the ball and threw it at me. i ran up to home plate. rosealie was almost there. i made my feet go faster. time itself froze. rosealie saw me. i got to the plate before she did, but she didnt stop. she instead plowed right into me. i flew backwards and then hit the ground. i could feel the broken bones. i was very still. it wasnt until later that i realized that my eyes were closed. i wanted it to stay like that.  
"sara!" alice screamed. i felt a cold hand on my forehead. my whole body was throbbing. someone touched my left arm. i opened my eyes. it was broken.  
"ouch!" i said. everyone sighed. rosalie was picking herself off of the ground. tears clouded my vision. i didnt like crying in front of people, but my arm was broken. i sat up. i got head rush, but i didnt pay any attention to it. i took my broken arm and held to my chest.  
"let me look at it." carlisle said."im going to reset it so that it wont heal crooked." he gently put the bone in alignment. i could already feel the bone healing.  
"thanks carlisle." i said.  
"it was my pleasure." christopher helped me get up. at the touch of his against mine my heart went flying. he smiled. i flexed my hand. the pain was gone, but i could still feel the bone healing. my hip vibrated. it was my phone. i got a text from my mom.

_sara! where r u! we have a mother daughter date in a half hour.  
kisses  
mom_

oh right totally spaced out!  
"alice i have to go. i have to do something with my mom." i said. i was happy to see my mom, but i was sad to go. even with the past events.  
"okay lets go." we ran back to the house. i changed the clothes. as i was stepping out of the closet alice handed me my phone." i put my number in it."  
"okay." i walked down the stairs again.  
"sara would you come here?" carlisle said. i walked over to him."let me wrap your arm." i watched him carefully wrap arm wrap around my arm. it was snug.  
"thanks carlisle." i said.  
"just make sure that you dont sleep on that arm tonight. you should be alright tomorrow." he said with a smile.  
"it was nice seeing you guys. i can insure you that i _will_ be coming back."  
"bye sara."emmett said. i smiled. there was a playful threat in between his goodbye.  
"bye emmett." i walked to my car and waved goodbye to the cullens. where was rosalie? who knew where.....

ugh! what is it with rosalie. i mean sara isnt indistructable! like she said! shes only a third of a vamp! geeze. at least they got in a inning and a half. well i wonder wats gonna happen next! hehe! ill give you a hint! the cullens are in the next chapter! any way...i hope tht u guys like it!

kisses....luv always  
nic cullen~


	13. Chapter 10, 11, and 12

im soooooo sorry for not posting at all though i promised. i kinda needed a break anyway. so i promise that i will write ....ok, ok, angie! calm down i still hav a lot to write and this is only the beginning! wait 4 the mad obsessive love! goodness i can only write so much until i get writers block (writer's block is a writer's worst nightmare! and yes i have had it.). ive been coming up with todays stuff all day. i hope you guys like it! heres more of ccidentl luv!

Previously

_"it was nice seeing you guys. i can insure you that i will be coming back."  
"bye sara."emmett said. i smiled. there was a playful threat in between his goodbye.  
"bye emmett." i walked to my car and waved goodbye to the cullens. where was rosalie? who knew where....._

Chapter 10: Feelings and the Volturi

i drove up my street with only one arm. rosalie really had a bad attitude...or maybe she was really competitive, but she still broke my arm. the one arm that wasnt broken still throbbed. actually my whole body was. i shook my head. i would probably stay out of rosalie's way. i pulled up into the drive way and walked up to the door. my mom opened it.  
"ill be right down!" i said was i ran up the stairs. i headed towards the back of my closet there was a dress that id bought just for this occasion(.com/cgi/app#foo). there was a knock at the my door.  
"im almost done!"i said.  
"what happened to your arm?" my mom asked. crap! i had this plan of trying to hide the evidence.  
"my arm?" i said while pulling off of the rest of my clothes.  
"yes, sara, your arm."  
"what about it?" i pulled the dress over my head. i was careful to not to move it a lot. i was still stiff.  
"it was wrapped up." she said. i put my hair in a head band on my head and put my earrings and shoes on. i opened the door.  
"i slammed my arm against a wall at the mall." i said. i went back to get my aquamarine ring.  
"how'd you do that."  
"i don't know. but lets go! we have only have ten minutes till our reservation is up!" i went around her and practically ran down the stairs. i could hear her footsteps behind me. she opened the door and headed towards the car. i locked the door and got in the drivers side. i quickly pulled out of the driveway and headed down the street.  
i glanced at mom. she was looking at my arm that i still held to my body. i stopped at a red light. thats when i noticed a cloaked person standing next to the car. i disguised a laugh as a couch. the person lifted his head up. his eyes were a deep crimson. i looked desperately at the light. it turned green. i sped off.  
i turned left after a moment. i tried to calm myself down. you dont see people with red eyes everyday. i tried on focusing on getting me and my mother to the restaurant. i laughed. this time i couldnt hold it in. my mom looked at me.  
"whats so funny?" she asked.  
"nothing." i said. we had at least thirty minutes to get to the restaurant. i just told her that so that she would leave the arm alone. i turned right this time. the place was right across the street. i found a parking space and turned off the car. i turned my head to my mom. she was still looking at my arm. i sighed loudly and got out of the car. i waited for my mom to come around the car before i made my way across the street and into the restaurant.  
"we have a reservation." i said.  
"name?" she said. i looked at her name tag. alisa. nice name.  
"marino." she typed the name into the computer.  
"this way." we walked by many people. tourists and police men and women. she walked us to a booth. it was a view of the river that went by. gondolas went past. there was a walkway. it was a little crowded, but what do you expect. youre in italy. i turned to my mother. i smiled at her. she returned the smile. our waitress of the night came over to us. i looked at her name . another pretty name. i look at the name tags to see how many people have the name sara and the way its spelled.  
"welcome to marias. could i get you something to drink?" ella said.  
"ill have a glass of ermacora pinot grigio." mom said. ella turned her attention to me.  
"ill have a peach tea."  
"okay. ill be right back." i looked back over to mom.  
"can i at least look at it." she said.  
"mom im fine." she turned the puppy dog eyes on me."fine." i carefully took out the pins that carlisle put in the gauze to keep it from unraveling. i slowly unwrapped the wrap. it was bad. well, it _looked_ bad. mom gasped.  
"sara!" she whispered loudly.  
"mom, ive had worse." i said.  
"i know that. but doesnt that hurt?!?" i shook my head. there was a slight throbbing now. the waiter came with our drinks. she gawked at my arm.  
"i know that this isnt any of my business," she said while putting our drinks on the table," but did you do that at the mall?"  
"yeah." i said with a smile.  
"i did the same thing when i was trying to get to a sale." she said.  
"did you break it?" mom asked.  
"it was just hair-like fractures." ella said. mom relaxed when she heard that." okay. on the the meal. what would you like." she was asking me first.  
"ravioli di portobello." she nodded as she wrote that on her pad.  
" and you?"  
"and ill have ziti al forno." ella grabbed our menus. and told us that she would be back with our meals. mom had a expression on her face, but i couldnt figure out why.  
"what?" i said.  
"im trying to decide something." she tilted her head to the side a little bit." are you still okay?" my heart skipped a beat. i waited for some pain. i didnt understand why or how i could get over ashtons death. i mean didnt it just happen. and i thought that i was madly in love with him. now i realize that we were wrong.  
"im fine." i was almost completely sure of that. mom took a deep breath.  
"ashtons funeral is tomorrow."  
"okay." i said. i looked outside at the passing people. i was sad, but not the 'im gonna eat the whole bucket of ice cream' kind of sad. i was sad that ashton was gone.  
"are you sure you want to go."  
"of course. i want to say some things." mom nodded. i was sure when i did this i could move on for real. i started to rewrap my arm. ella came over to us. a plate in each hand and sat them on the table.  
"enjoy." she said. and with that she left. i picked up my fork and started to eat. i thought back to the time that i had with the cullens and christopher. christopher didnt say much, but his face said many things. i smiled and stuck another ravioli in my mouth. it was good. mom was so in her lasagna that she didnt even bother to talk.  
i got another ravioli on my fork and looked out the window. my fork froze in mid air. my breathing quickened and my heart as off the charts. the cloaked person was on the other side of the walk way. watching me with his crimson eyes.

after dinner i told my mom that i had to go out again. i wanted to go shopping.  
"didnt you just go shopping?" shed asked.  
"i didnt even make it into the store. i went to the ice cream shop." id told her smoothly.  
i was now heading to the cullens house. i let my vampire self drive me faster. i was scared and that didnt happen often. but i dont think that ive ever had a vampire other than jane tracking me, but even then she wasnt even tracking me.  
when i the house came into view i could see that the the house was lit with the glow of lights inside the house. the bightness didnt even make a dent in the forest that surrounded the house. the door opened as i slowed. alice was on the porch. and so was the other cullens.  
"alice. i think that someone is following me." i said.  
"i know." she said grimly.  
"is it jane?" i said.  
"i dont know." there were footsteps coming towards us. i turned to see christopher running to us. my heart kicked into hyper drive. i quickly faced alice again. edward had a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. i narrowed my eyes at him. he just shook his head.  
_we have an agreement_ i told him in my thoughts.  
"you called alice?" he said.  
"we have a major problem." she said.  
"i think that jane is following me." i said. a look of shock flitted across his face.  
"youre not for sure?" carlisle said.  
"she was in a cloak. i couldnt see anything but crimson eyes." i said. the still image of the person came into my thoughts. i did it mostly for edward so that he could see him or her.  
"its definitely not jane. it has to be demetri or felix."  
"we should talk about this in the house." alice said. everyone headed inside. i waited for chisopher to be by my side. as we walked up the steps i tripped. christopher caught me before the concrete and my face could meet.  
"sorry." i said. i rarely was a klutz. it happened sometimes.  
"its okay." i made my way, again, up the stairs and into the house. they were everywhere. some of them chose to sit on the floor. others in furniture. i sat by a wall. christopher sat next to me. now that everyone was here, including rosalie, they talked about the possibilities. it was like that until about two in the morning. i remember that exact time because that was when i passes out from exaustion. i was in and out of consciousness.  
"ill take her home." i hear christopher say. next thing i know im in his arms. his warm arms. i didnt hear the door close or even footsteps. i felt the wind whipping my hair everywhere. it was like that for like three minutes. then i felt the warmth of my covers. i wanted to tell him to stay, but i was too out of it to even open my eyes. five seconds later i was asleep.

Chapter 11

i woke up the next morning in my clothes. i tried to remember what had happened last night. i came in a rush. i sighed. when you were not even a normal human life was complicated. i looked at my arm. i unwrapped it. it was okay and the bruising was gone. that was a plus when you had a little bit of vampire in you. you healed fast. physically i mean. i looked at the clock it was 9:30. ashtons funeral was today. there was a soft knock at my door.  
"com in." i said. mom came in she was beautiful. she had white a nice white dress on(.com/cgi/app#foo) and earrings and necklace.  
"are you ready?" she asked. she still wasnt sure that i was okay. i was surprised myself. when daddy died i broke down.  
"im as ready as ill ever be." i said.  
"the limo will be here in a hour."  
"a limo?" i said.  
"you know how much you meant to ashtons family." mom said. i smiled. she hugged me and left. i crawled out of bed and got into the shower. after taking off my clothes of course. when i got out of the shower i went into my own closet and got out my white dress (.com/cgi/app#foo). when i was ready i went downstairs. my ringlets bounced as i came down the steps. my mom gave me a peach for a light snack. we were going to have brunch afterward courtesy of asthons family. mom and i didnt say much.  
i heard the limo pull up. the driver honked the horn. i went out first. the hearse was behind the limo. i climbed into the limo. ashtons mom, dad, sister, and brother were in there. mom climbed in after me. the limo drove to the meadow (ashtons family. wanted it to be outside instead of inside.). i looked out of the window. italy passed by in a blur. it was really starting to sink in. ashton was dead and he wasnt coming back. ever. tears were brimming in my eyes by the time we reached the meadow . i was the first one out. people were already there.  
i went and sat down in the front. the people brought the casket in front and put it on a beautiful table. when i saw the casket the tears spilled from my eyes. i started to shake. i was feeling the pain of loosing a brother not my love of my life. i knew that and i didnt feel ashamed.  
my heart ached. sobs were shaking my body now. i let it come. i had to. i felt someones arm around me. i tried to calm myself down. the sobs became hushed. tears only came. people came down the isle now. it was time for the viewing. people from ashtons team came down the isle. the girls burst into tears when they looked into the casket. some guys even had tears in their eyes. then people from my team came. it was the same.  
i got up. the family did the same. i guess that if i could do it then they could too. the wind blew my ringlets around my face. i got to the casket and i saw ashtons face. it was peaceful. i felt like someone had taken all of my breath. my legs buckled. i knew that everyone was a few feet away from me. i heard them gasp. i waited to feel the grass in my face, but i didnt. instead i felt warm hands catch me. they pulled me to him. i opened my eyes a little. it was christopher. i started to shake again. sobs ripping through me. my vision blurred by tears. i clutched onto him and sobbed.  
"VAMPIRE!!!!!!!!" someone screamed. i lifted my head. my team and ashtons team. gathered around me and christopher.  
"put her down." ethan said. christopher didnt even flinch. they started to get closer.  
"leave him alone." i said. they didnt hear me.  
"_put her down_." ethan said again. christophter looked down at me. he smiled.  
"are you okay?" he whispered.  
"im fine."  
"okay so you want to do this the hard way." evan said. they were closing in faster.  
"leave him alone." i said louder. they still didnt hear me. "leave him alone!" this time they heard me. they looked at me like id lost my mind.  
"what?" nicholas said.  
"i said leave him alone. hes not a vampire."  
"then what is he?" ethan said.  
"hes like me." i said. they gawked at him. christopher looked down at me again.  
"do you want to sit down." i thought about that for a moment. when i realized that i was in his arms my heart pounded. i wanted to end up like this ever since i saw him. well not under these circumstances.  
"yeah." they let us through. i could feel the eyes of everyone on us. christopher sat me down in my chair and sat next to me. i kept my eyes on my lap. i could feel the warmth of my blush on my cheeks. i looked up to see everyone looking at me. i narrowed my eyes. they continued the ceremony. i didnt dare look at christopher. though i peeked at him from the corner of my eyes. he however _was_ looking at me.  
when it was time to go i stood up. i finally looked at christopher. he was smiling. people were still looking at him. mom walked over to me. ashtons family were smiling at me. that shocked me. they went to the limo. ashtons mom came over to me.  
"you can bring him if you want." she said.  
"thank you." i said. she nodded. she always knew the relation between me and ashton. i thought that that was cool. i would have thought that she would have been mad.  
"so the arm is okay?" christopher asked.  
"yep." i said. i coulnt help but smile. i was suddenly trapped in his blue eyes. they were a shade darker than my own blue eyes.  
"sara. its time to go." mom said. mom was surprised, but not upset.  
"mom christophers coming with us." i said. she gave me a look." mrs. de luca said that he could come." i quickly added.  
"alright." she turned and headed to the limo. i grabbed christophers hand, but then quickly let go. i didnt really know if he wanted me to do that. i was wrong. he grabbed my hand. when we got to the limo i got in first and he climbed in last. everyone in the limo was looking at christopher and me. i laid my head on his chest. it was nice to hear his heart beat. it was strong. somewhere during the ride i fell asleep. christophers heart beat was lullaby almost. the rhythm was nice. my own heart was beating erratically.  
"sara." i heard him say softly." wake up." i peeked up at him. i didnt want to get up yet. we were in the cemetery. the others including my mother had already gotten out and started for the burial site. i closed my eyes. i felt his hands on my thighs and back. he lifted me out of the car and started to walk tot he burial sight. i opened my eyes. the sun was coming out. i almost panicked. i looked at his skin. it shimmered, but not like alice or edward or any of the cullens.  
"okay you can put me down." i said. christopher placed me lightly on my feet. we walked together the rest of the way. walking down the isle people started to stare. i smiled to myself. i sat next to mom and christopher sat on my left. i again rested my head on his shoulder. the burial ceremony started. they talked about ashton. towards the end they told us that if we had anything to say. i noticed that the casket us still open. ashtons parents went up. his sister did too. friends went up. i could feel people staring at me. i knew i had to get up. i stood up. i looked back at christopher and sighed. i walked next to the casket. i looked inside. ashton was the same. i drew in a shaky breath.  
"ashton." i said." he was my best friend. and he loved me very much, but he and i decided one day that we would take it further. i thought that he was everything to me. in reality he was more like a brother to me than anything. our love was a brother and sister love. there was no way that he could mean more than that and i think he knew that.  
"when he died that night, when i listened to that last heart beat i didnt even know what to feel. of course as you could see earlier. i still could feel the pain of loss. even now i wish that it wasnt him. right now i realize that this shouldnt be a sad time, but a celebration of his life. he will always live in our hearts." i leaned down into the casket and kissed ashton on his cheek. i walked to my seat. there was a roar of clapping and cheering. people knew that that was one of the hardest things for me to do. i was proud of myself. i could feel that ashton was proud of me.  
"that was very brave, sara." christopher said.  
"i know." a few more people went up and talked. the pastor gave people flowers that were in the vases. i picked out five flowers. two calla lilies, two orchids, and a rose. i took one lily and orchid for myself. then i put the other lily and orchid on the casket. i turned and left. i went to go search for my mom. mrs. de luca found me first.  
"sara. ashton wanted me to give you this if something ever happened to him." she give me a letter and hugged me."ill always be here if you need anything hon." and with that she climbed into the limo. i found her standing near my friends.  
"mom. im not going with you okay?" i said.  
"thats fine." everyone was still looking at me. i felt myself blush. i gave my mom my high heels. mom gave me my flats. i quickly left. i ran away from the funeral to home. when i got there mom hadnt gotten there yet. i put the lily on and orchid on my dresser then i climbed out of the window. i ran towards the mountain, but i wasnt going to the cullens. i was going to a special place that my dad had shown me. i was two thirds from the top when i veered right. i ran until i ran into the spring. the waterfall was as beautiful as it had always been. i took the rose out of my hair. i walked over to a large rock and sat on it. i placed the rose on the water. it floated for a while. then it was getting heavy with water and started to sink. i took out the letter and started to read it.

_to my dearest sara_  
_if you are reading this then i must have died. i know that you will get over it. i know you will because our love was a brother and sister love. i couldnt love you anymore than that. i do love you sara. i  
if you find someone special sara i give you permission. im dead so be happy for me. i want you to be happy. i will love you always love you._

_ashton_

i stared at the letter. he knew too. he knew what kind of love i had for him. even when i didnt know. i knew that though at the same time. it was at the back of my mind. i smiled to myself. christopher was going to be mine and nothing was going to change that.

Chapter 12

she knew that i was following her. that was good and bad at the same time. i was sure that she was going to the cullens. i couldnt follow her there. edward would be able to "hear" me. i was still dressed in my cloak. i watched her now. she was at a funeral. i didnt know who. i could see that a friend of the cullens was there. christopher i think his name was.  
i could see tears glistening on saras face. she walked down the isle and stopped at the casket. she collapses. christopher catches her before she can hit the ground. she doesnt even know that i am watching her. nothing is interesting here. i follow them to the burial site. she talks. about this person who dies. his name is ashton. i climb up a tree. i could see the crescent shape of vampire bite marks on his neck.  
sara is done. she sits by christopher. i am surprised to see that she lays her head on his chest. jane would love to know this. after the funeral is over this sara girl runs off i follow her. i am careful to not be seen. this christopher person is still at the funeral. i am not going to kill her now though.  
she makes a stop at home. then she runs towards the mountains. ugh! must she go to the cullens all of the time?!?! i head back to volterra now. i have something to tell jane.  
i laugh. this unimportant girl doesnt even know what is going to happen to her. that will get alice to attack and if alice dies....the cullens will also perish and we the volturi will be safe once more....

*sighs* so how was that???? i know its not a lot, but i hope that its enough. im really sorry for not posting. i think that i will be able to post more tomorrow. im not supposed 2 b on right now anyway. i hope you love it! who is this new mystery person????? is it: felix or demetri. tell me who you think it is. oh and then christopher!!!! what is happening between sara and christopher??? find out soon when ccidental love returns!!!! oh one more thing! i really want to spread my fanfic all over the twilight saga site so i would love it if you guys would tell people about it friends and stuff! thanks!

luv always....kisses

nic cullen~


	14. Chptr13:Christopher&Sara and the Cullens

ok, so there has been a lot of stuff that has happened. the volturi ,i may add, are officially apart of the "trying to destroy the cullen coven" plan. hmm...i wonder how low they can go! i mean they could go lower. anyway, and then there is this _thing_ between christopher and sara! i mean when is he going to tell her the feelings that he has for her????? i guess well find out now! heres more of ccidental love!

Previously

_Chapter 10_

next thing i know im in his arms. his warm arms. i didnt hear the door close or even footsteps. i felt the wind whipping my hair everywhere. it was like that for like three minutes. then i felt the warmth of my covers. i wanted to tell him to stay, but i was too out of it to even open my eyes. five seconds later i was asleep.

Chapter 11

i stared at the letter. he knew too. he knew what kind of love i had for him. even when i didnt know. i knew that though at the same time. it was at the back of my mind. i smiled to myself. christopher was going to be mine and nothing was going to change that.

Chapter 12

i laugh. this unimportant girl doesnt even know what is going to happen to her. that will get alice to attack and if alice dies....the cullens will also perish and we the volturi will be safe once more....

Chapter 13: Christopher & Sara....and the Cullens

the letter gave me freedom. i felt like i was taking a deep breath of fresh air. now that i really did have ashtons "permission" to go on in life, i could show my real feelings to christopher. i could now show him how i really felt. my stomach growled at me. gosh darn it! i completely forgot that i was supposed to go with the de lucas for brunch. hmm... this would be a great excuse to go see alice and the cullens.  
i took off into the forest heading to the cullens place. i could smell waffles, beacon, eggs, strawberries, raspberries, grapes, and maple syrup coming from the house. i inhaled again. this time, mixed in the smells of breakfast, i smelled blood. without warning i veered left. there was a doe eating vegetation. she didnt even know what happened. before i even reached her a burn spread though my throat. my want for the doe's blood pushed me faster than id ever gone. the doe looked up. she had the look of "this is _so_ not my day" in her eyes. i pounced. her blood filled my mouth. it has the taste of almost mint or grape or something. in seconds she was dry.  
i quickly stood up. the burn was gone. i thought i was satisfied, but then i wasnt. my stomach growled again. i dropped onto the forest floor and started to laugh. i laughed until my sides hurt and there were tears in my eyes. i was still hungry so i headed back to the cullens. i tried to keep the giggles down. i heard someone run into the house. i was still bursting at the seams with laughter when i made it to the door. i took a deep breath. that helped some. when i opened the door the smells of breakfast slammed into me like a brick wall. christopher was here. i closed the door and went into the was in the kitchen. renesmee was eating breakfast. edward, jasper, and christopher turned to stare at me. it didnt help my sudden case of the giggles.  
"what did you catch?" edward said.  
"ha ha very funny edward. it was a deer." i said.  
"so why are you laughing?" jasper said. i turned to him.  
"i have no idea. it just happened!" my stomach growled.  
"have you eaten?" esme asked me.  
"not since last night." _last night..._ i remember last night. christophers heart beat in my ear. wind whipping my hair--. edward laughed. i glared at him. he had a look of shock on his face. when he regained function of his body he quickly turned away from me. i smiled in satisfaction. i hadnt used my "death" glare in a long time. it was still effective.  
"what did you do to him?" jasper said. i pointed to myself."yes you sara."  
"nothing." i said innocently.  
"you did something."  
"ill just say you dont want to be on my bad side. isnt that right edward." he turned back at me with his own glare."sorry for scaring you." rosalie scoffed.  
"sara, ive never seen scare for anything accept bella, nessie, and us." she said this with a smile. odd. what did they do to her after i left?  
"i just did."  
"thats a lie."  
"or it edward. i can see perfectly fine im pretty sure that i saw fear in your eyes."  
"edward just admit it. women, especially if its sara, always win." christopher said.  
"fine." edward snapped. esme handed me a plate of food. i went into the living room. edward, christopher, and alice followed. i stole a glance at edward. he was looking at me.  
"sorry." i said.  
"no need to apologize." he said. i saw this look in his eyes that id seen in the eyes of many vampires. he was going to try and surprise me.  
"thats not a good idea edward." alice said. edward stuck his tongue out at her. i sat on the couch and christopher sat next to me. my heart picked up speed. why! why must it do that when im near him!.  
"what did you do to rosalie?" i asked edward before he could even open his mouth.  
"oh, it wasnt me. it was alice." i looked at alice.  
"alice???"  
"i didnt hurt her."  
"ill take your word for that. i just hope that you didnt hurt her." i stuffed down three waffles in like five minutes. i got thirsty, no pun intended, and went in the kitchen to ask for some orange juice.  
"alice says that theres going to be a storm today." emmett said.  
"good. i guess then you can get revenge." i said. i turned to go into the kitchen."and maybe you be smart and not do that." i said over my shoulder.  
"well see about that." he muttered. i went back to my place next to christopher. i drank my orange juice and the rest of my breakfast. when i came back from the kitchen edward had a weird expression on his face.  
"is there something that i missed?" i said. i laid my head on christophers chest without consciously knowing it. i thought about sitting up, but then thought better of it.  
"do you faint a lot?" edward said.  
"no." i said.  
"hmm."  
"what?"  
"do you blush a lot?" i opened my mouth, but a blush spread onto my cheeks."emmett was right."  
"about what?" he said when entering the room.  
" that sara blushed a lot." a loud crack of thunder shook the windows.  
"baseball anyone?" bella said. she was suddenly sitting by edward. it wasnt that i didnt see her, it was just that i was looking at emmett.  
"im up for it, are you ready sara?" emmett said.  
"im ready." i said. i headed upstairs with bella, alice, esme, and rosalie. while we were changing rosalie apologized to me.  
"im really sorry for the way i acted. would you forgive me?" she asked me.  
"of course i would." i said. she and i hugged. by the time we had started to get out the door it was raining. while we were running to the field emmett tried to tackle me. i was so afraid that someone would do that. i now realized that that was what alice was trying to tell me when edward was talking.  
emmett was way heavier than i was and stronger than i was, but i was still in vamp mode from my hunting thing this morning. i flipped emmett onto his back and then he was on the ground with me on top pinning him on the ground. i quickly stood up. he flipped over staring at the sky. shock was plastered on his face.  
"oops." i said.  
"okay i wont be doing that." edward said.  
" i thought that you could read minds." i said.  
"that was without thought." he said. emmett stood up now. running as far as he could be away from me. edward walked over to christopher.  
"i dont think that you want to surprise her like that." he said.  
"im sure i wont be sneaking up behind her edward." he said with a grin. i fell to the ground and started to laugh. after my laughing spell the ball game started......

okay u guys. i know that this isnt much but im tired so this is what i got! i hope u love it. hehe  
nic cullen~


	15. Chapter 14: Baseball Anyone?

and so we continue this story. something has 2 happen btween sara or christopher so help me edward there must b something! i so badly want something 2 happen then we will all b happy. oh i 4 got 2 tell u guys (well i havnt posted 4 a while)! yesterday the competition officially started! good luc! anyway....u hav some reading 2 do and i hav 2 finish this posting! so heres mor of ccidental luv!

Previously

_Chapter 13_

"i dont think that you want to surprise her like that." he said.  
"im sure i wont be sneaking up behind her edward." he said with a grin. i fell to the ground and started to laugh. after my laughing spell the ball game started......  


Chapter 14:Baseball Anyone???

bases loaded...its the last inning...the score is tied 19-19...edwards up to bat...im on first....christophers on third...carlisle on second....jasper pitches....ball and bat meet....the ball sails in the air....i take off....second....third....home plate is just a few feet away....emmett throws the ball to jasper...jasper runs towards home to get me out....i slide....dust is everywhere....it settles....jaspers hand is on home and im at home....we look at esme....  
"SAFE!!!" she exclaims. cheers erupt. another crack of thunder booms above and it starts to rain. my team lifts me onto their shoulders. i blush.  
"put me down!" i said. christopher grabbed my waist and put me on his shoulders. i looked down at him. my cheeks are burning with blood. though its raining outside theyre still hot.  
"youre blushing again." emmett said. i smiled.  
"me blushing?" i said.  
"yeah blushing."  
"blushing."  
"thats what i said. didnt i?" i fought back a laugh. i didnt want to hurt emmetts "manhood" any more than i had alrady done.  
"you said blushing." i stated.  
"yes."  
"so im...blushing?" i said again.  
"argh!!!!!" emmett exclaimed.  
"sara,"bella said,"did you get that from spongebob the movie by any chance?"  
"yeah." i said.  
"i love that movie. i guess you like the part when shes all like:'so im stalling?'. am i right?"  
"correct! that part just cracks me up." another boom of thunder rumbled above. it rained harder. christopher slowed down so that we were at the back. he looked up at me and smiled. my heart melted. i was captured into his blue eyes. that made my heart go on hyper drive. christopher smiled even bigger.  
"well that is embarrassing." i said.  
"dont worry. they understand. bella was the same way." he said.  
"oh that makes me feel much better." i said with a smile. he looked back up at me and i looked back down.  
"what are you doing tonight?" he asked.  
"nothing." i said quickly.  
"well thats good." he said.  
"why?" i asked.  
"i was wondering if you would like to go out for gelato tonight." christopher said smoothly.  
"id love that." i said warmly. i hadnt noticed, but emmett had slowly slowed down so that he could eavesdrop on our conversation.  
"i bet you would like that sara!" emmett said. i glared at him. he had the same look that edward had this morning. christopher looked to at me. i wiped the look off of my face before he could see the "death" glare. emmett caught up with edward.  
"edward i understand now." he said.  
"understand what?" edward asked.  
"that look. she gave me that look." emmett said. edward looked back at me and shuddered.  
"you definitely did something to them." christopher said.  
"just dont get on her bad side!" emmett yelled at him. i smiled. edward just shook his head.  
"what time should i pick you up." christopher ashed me.  
"you could always run to my house." i said.  
"okay ill be at your window around seven?" he said.  
"seven it is." i said. i leaned down and kissed him on his forehead. i sat up. i was drenched from the rain. i only prayed that it would stop before i left. and i...i finally had a date with the love of my life....


	16. Chapter 15: Moonlit Love

Chapter 15: Moonlit Love

by the time id left the cullens and gotten home the rain had stopped. i was glad because my dress would have been ruined. i changed into different clothes(.com/cgi/app#foo). i went into the kitchen. mom had a letter on the table saying that she was going to eat dinner at the de lucas. i found her lasagna that she saved from last night from dinner. i heated it up in the microwave and shoved it down my throat. i was so hungry again. i looked at the clock it was 6:30. when i was done eating i cleaned up my dishes and went back upstairs and brushed my teeth.  
i went back to my room. the letter, lily, and the orchid were in the place that id left them in. it was starting to get dark outside. the clouds were gone too. i picked up the letter that ashton wrote to me and read it over and over again. i probably read it so many times that i memorized it.  
"ready?" someone said. i jumped. it was christopher. i got up from my bed and climbed out of the window.  
"im ready." i said.  
"lets go then." i jumped off of the roof and christopher followed. all of italy was bright with light making it seam like the city was glowing. we ran quickly through the streets until we slowed down near the gelato shop. we walked in.  
"sara!" angie said when i walked in.  
"hey angie." i said. she came around the corner to hug me.  
"what have you done!?" she practically shouted.  
"we just want some gelato angie and then we are leaving." i said.  
"you must tell me the details later." she whispered into my ear.  
"i will do that."  
"regular?" angie said.  
"yes the regular." i turned to christopher."what will you be having?"  
"ill have what youre having." he said.  
"okay. angie make that two of them." we watched angela take coffee gelato and put it on the granite(this place was similar to coldstone creamery.). she put in to brownies--not the small kind--and hot fudge with a single oreo. she mixed it all together and it into bowels. she handed me the gelato.  
"this one is on me as long as you promise..."she said.  
"i promise angie."i said.  
"okay. have fun." she said. i grabbed christopher and we ran to the bridge. we stared at the moon as it bathed us in its light.  
"that was weird." he said.  
"im so sorry! angela wants details when i go out." i said.  
"how many times has this happened?"  
"twice. once with ashton and once with you." i said.  
"cool." we sat like that for like an hour. talking about random things about our selves. it took us fifteen minutes to finish all of the gelato. we watched the moon get closer to us as we talked. it was almost like we could touch it. about two hours after we started to talk about our selves we didnt have anything else to talk about. we just stared at each other.  
christopher touched my face in such a way that his thumb was in front of my ear and the rest of his fingers were behind my ear. i know its confusing but its the best way i can explain it.  
"i love you." he said.  
"i love you." i breathed. he christopher leaned in...his soft lips met my own...i kissed him back....he stands up...i do too....he wraps his hands around my waist...i gasp for air...he moves down to my collar bone...back to my jawline...i wrap my hands around him...christopher pulls me closer...once again my lips meet his again...heat is radiating off of us...christopher pulls me even closer..............

this should rock u guys! i hope that it does! i was freaking my self out when i was writing it! so what do you think! i mean it cant get any better than that....psh! who am i kidding! it sure can get better! i hope that i did i gr8 job! tell me what u think! comment and tell ur friends!

luv always...kisses

nic cullen~


	17. Chapter 16: Meeting Long Lost Family

so now officially sara and christopher r a couple. finally! i wonder wats going 2 happen next! no...i mean im really serious. i dont know whats going to come up next. im not sure if its going 2 b a long chapter, but this is wat i got! here's more of accidental luv!...

Previously

Chapter 15: Moonlit Love

_he christopher leaned in...his soft lips met my own...i kissed him back....he stands up...i do too....he wraps his hands around my waist...i gasp for air...he moves down to my collar bone...back to my jawline...i wrap my hands around him...christopher pulls me closer...once again my lips meet his again...heat is radiating off of us...christopher pulls me even closer..............  
_

Chapter 16: Meeting Long Lost Family

we sat in the moonlight. i didnt want this moment to end. there was such an intensity about our kiss that words failed. there was no way i was in love with ashton. id never kissed him like that. ever. just to know that his funeral was today was amazing. i felt...wonderful. when christopher said that he loved me and then when i said i did too he looked amazed. he held me in his arms now. his warm muscular arms.  
"you know this went better than i thought." christopher said. i looked up at his face.  
"really?" i said.  
"yeah. i mean you passed out at the funeral. i was almost hesitant to even ask you on a date. i wasnt even sure that you were ready. and then when we were going to kiss i though you were going to push me away." he confessed. i smiled.  
"im sorry about that. it was too much for me for a second. ashton was more like a brother than anything. so technically _you_ are my first kiss. see emmett and the rest of then apparently knew how i felt by the very rhythm of my heart beat." i said. i stood up and looked around. we were in the park a few blocks away from my house. i turned to look at christopher. tears stung my eyes and my lip trembled.  
"what is it?"  
"this is the exact park that a vampire almost took my life." i said.  
"oh." was all he said.  
"im fine. its just...two significant things have happened to me here. one i almost died and two i finally found my missing half of me." christopher smiled at the last part.  
"im glad to be your other half." he said. i smiled didnt want to end our first date feeling sad...wait a minute, our date _didnt_ have to end at my front door. i stood up. christopher and i started towards my house. when we got to my front door i turned to him.  
"meet me at my window." i said. for a moment christopher looked confused, but it quickly turned into understanding.  
"you want me to stay?" christopher asked. i smiled a little.  
"of course." i turned the doorknob and opened the door. my mom was at the kitchen table watching the door. i slapped my hand to my forehead.  
"crap!!!" i muttered under my breath. mom got up and walked over to us.  
"you finally came home!" my mom said with a smile.  
"what do you mean by that.?" i said.  
"when i came home from the de lucas i had the strangest feeling that you were with him." my mom knew me too well. i turned back to christopher. i could feel my cheeks burning with embarrassment.  
"night christopher." i said.  
"good night sara." he replied. christopher leaned down to kiss me.  
"ill be waiting." i whispered in his ear.  
"and ill be there waiting." he chuckled. and with that he went into the night. i turned back to mom and walked into the house. my phone rang as i made my way to the living room. i glanced at the caller ID. alice. i prayed that there wasnt anything wrong..  
"hello?" i said.  
"hey sara!"alice chirpped.  
"whats up?"  
"well aunt kalayah is going to ask where you met your lover boy." she said. i collapsed into a chair.  
"she wants to know what!!!!" i exclaimed.  
"oh, calm down! she'll take it relatively well." alice assured me.  
"what about you?!?!? do you want me to tell her about yoy?!?" i hissed  
"yes that would be nice you know." she said. there was no point of argueing with her.  
"okay ill do it."  
"thanks sara! see you in 15." i closed my phone. i reopened it to text christopher

_cullens r coming ovr. com in with thm...no questions askd...im sur tht u alredy heard._

i closed the phone again. i looked up at my mother. she was sitting on the couch cross legged. there was a curious expression on her face.  
"what?" i said.  
"i dont understand." she said.  
"understand what?" i was truly dreading her next question.  
"where did you meet him?" i groaned. there wasnt and escape here. nothing to save me. i took in a deep breath.  
"i met christopher in an ally with alice. alice was in the ally saving me from a vampire. we all met there in that ally." i said.  
"who's alice?" mom said. i was surprised for a moment that mom didnt remember alice, but mom knew her as mary  
"my cousin mary alice." i said in a small voice. shock spread through her features.  
"hon, your cousin in dead." mom said. i looked down at my hands.  
"mom, alice, i mean mary, didnt die." i said. alice had told me what happened."shes a vampire. she goes by alice now. she has a family. the cullens. and shes been watching out for me."  
"how--how is that even possible." she sputtered. i told her the story. the older vampire and james whom both are deceased.  
after i finished mom understood just like alice said she would. actually after i told her that they were coming over she was excited. a few moments later i could hear the cullens running up the street.  
"emmett behave!" i heard rosalie hiss. the doorbell rand. mom jumped. i smiled encouragingly and ran tot he door (at vamp speed of course). alice was the first one to come in.  
"hey alice." i said. christopher jumped off of the roof. and stood by my side wrapping his arms around my waist." come on in." i could hear moms erratic heart beat in the other room. i grabbed alices hand and pulled her into the living room. when mom saw alice her eyes widened.  
"alice?" she whispered. alice smiled.  
"hi aunt kalayah." mom got off of the couch and walked to alice. she hugged her. the others were walking into the living room. i could smell the fresh deer blood. theyd just gone hunting. i walked over to emmett.  
"catch any bear." i snickered.  
"nope just stupid deer."  
"what about your dignity?" i asked. he hit on my arm. ouch much! i kicked him hard on his shin.  
"what was that for!?" my mom looked up her face streaked with tears.  
"oh!" she said.  
"mom this is alices family. the cullens." i explained.  
"hi." mom said.  
"ive been at their house when im not here."  
"really?"  
"you got that right." emmett said. it turned to glare at him, but he refused to look at me.  
"thats jasper, alice, bella, edward, emmett, rosalie, carlisle, esme, nessie or renesmee, and as you know the one and only christopher." i pointed to each one. everyone greeted my mother. mom invited them to sit and talk.  
throughout the night they talked about my fighting skill sand my quirks. i was blushing practically the whole night.  
"but the thing that i dont understand is how she eat all of the gelato!" mom said.  
"mom!!" i exclaimed."that was supposed to be confidential...somewhat." edward already knew what my mom was going to say. alice probably did too.  
"its true!" she protested. emmett laughed under his breath. i saw edward look in the complete other direction making sure that he couldnt make eye contact with me emmett was looking straight at me. i glared at him. emmett turned even paler.  
"would you stop that!!" emmett said.  
"stop what?" i said.  
"sara were you glaring at him?" mom asked.  
"yes." i said.  
"sara you that that look scares the heck out of people!"  
"well, emmett deserved it." i said. rosalie snickered.  
"christopher for your own safety i suggest that you dont get on her bad side." mom warned.  
"im sure that christopher will take that to hear." jasper said.  
"i can guarantee that i will be staying on her good side." everyone laughed accept emmett. he was still having trouble moving his body parts.  
"we should get going so that you can get to sleep. we dont want to keep you up." carlisle said.  
"its been a long day." mom said. i glanced at christopher. he nodded ever so slightly. i cullens took off into the night probably heading home. i was happy that i had that off of my chest. and i was glad that the truth wasnt so painful this time. i watched christopher swing onto the roof. i heard my mom going up the stairs to go to bed.  
"night hon!" she called  
"good night mom." for a moment i thought that i saw crimson eyes but then they were gone. man it was good to have vampires on speed dial....


	18. Chapter 17: Right Decisions

Chapter 17:Right Decisions

i made my way up the stairs. i could feel the physical want to see christopher again. i didnt even dare try to fight it because it was no use. i ran up the stairs and quietly closed and locked my door. i practically sprinted to my love seat to open the window. christopher climbed into my room. i hugged him while i closed the window.  
"i guess you misses me." he said.  
"shhhh! geeze my mom lives here to. we can whisper you know we have super hearing!" i hissed.  
"no problamo." i went to my dresser to get my pjs.  
"stay." i said.  
"ill be here when you get back." i unlocked the door and headed to the bathroom. i washed my face and brushed my teeth. i took the time to take a shower too. i even squeezed in time to wash my hair. i stepped out of the shower, put lotion on, and clothes on(.com/cgi/app). i walked into my room. christopher was looking at the flowers that were on my dresser.  
"you like flowers?" he asked.  
"only certain kinds." i said....in a whisper. i climbed into bed. christopher sat on the other side of me. i laid my head on his chest.  
"this has been a great night." christopher said.  
"yes it has."  
"so what does your team think of me?" he asked me.  
"i dont know. i havent seen them for a while." i said.  
"why not."  
"i dont think that i should do that anymore."  
"why not." he asked again.  
"well i am hanging out with vampires all day and i really think that's bad to do that at the same time."  
"thats ridiculous! we all agree that you were and still should be doing the right thing. i mean even if it was a sibling that was killing innocent people i would encourage you. i would be mad, but that person has no right to do that. thats why the cullens and i and many other vampires do the things we do."  
"but you were born like this." i interrupted.  
"true, but im still part human. do you know what it would be like for me to take a life of any person. just because a person is turned into a vampire doesnt mean when they can get under control of themselves that they can go on killing sprees every night. they only become what the vampire who changed them." i rolled that around in my head knowing that his argument was completely valid. i sighed in defeat.  
" i never thought that i would have my own group you know. i mean it took me forever to control the anger when my dad died. i was insane."  
"how so?" christopher said.  
"i went out and took out 84 vampires in a week. but i wasnt murdering them. i just found more than necessary considering that i went all over italy."  
"wow. but thats understandable. you lost something and you were determined to the point where you werent going to save as many lives as you could."  
"i can see that there isnt a point of arguing."  
"just think about it. okay.."  
"ill think about it." i looked at the clock on the wall it was exactly 1:00 am. this was a perfect night. christopher's heart beat was like a lullaby. i dont know what happened but all i know was that i fell into darkness...


	19. Chapter 18: Crimson

Chapter 18: Crimson

i was in my pjs in the forest. i was at my father's special place that i he'd shown be many times before he dies. i loved this place. it helped me when i had to think...so why was i here? but then i saw it a man in a cape. there was no face but i could see the crimson eyes. many other vampires had crimson eyes, but there something different about these eyes. he was as big, but not as big as emmett. i could smell blood. it was intoxicating. the guy leaned over someone. it was a girl. she looked a lot like me. i could hear the vampires teeth sink into the girls neck. she didnt scream. actually she looked broken. she was breathing shallow and barely had a heart beat. the vampire suddenly stood up and took off. i walked over to the girl. i stumbled back and fell onto the ground. the girl was me.  
"christopher...." she whispered and then she was still. tears streaked down my face. this was my fate.....

so i hope this is big enough for you! if not i still have some really big surprises 4 u guys! it took me 4 hours 2 post this so i hope u luv it! there r more things to come! im really freaking my self out! luv the support!

with lots of luv...kisses...luv always

nic cullen~


	20. Chapter 19: Volturi

and so we hav it....saras supposed fate and alice can finally see her aunt after so many many years. aww this is turning well for sara. i dont think that anything could mess this up...or could it...find out in this next chapter of ccidental luv!

Previously

_Chapter 18: Crimson_

_she was breathing shallow and barely had a heart beat. the vampire suddenly stood up and took off. i walked over to the girl. i stumbled back and fell onto the ground. the girl was me.  
"christopher...." she whispered and then she was still. tears streaked down my face. this was my fate.....  
_

Chapter 19: Volturi

"aro, i must do this. it is for the health of the volturi." jane said. id been spying on the human girl for days now even weeks. ive gotten so bored that it could have been years. i still couldnt find out why jane wanted this human girl so much. not even aro himself knew. she was probably was hiding it somehow though i dont know how she could do that.  
"for what reason, jane? is she a threat to us." aro said calmly. to tell you the truth i think that jane has very good control. i would think that she would make him feel like a--a piece of charcoal.  
"she kills vampires for fun. her father and boyfriend were killed by vampires. she is looking for revenge. i thought that it would be best if we tried to tell her that she needed to stop. she has for the time being only because the cullens had befriended her." jane continued. aro looked disturbed about this new news."she stalked the vampires until she and her team had him or her cornered."  
"then why arent we going after her team too." i asked.  
"because they are not as big as a threat as she is. she was attacked by a vampire when she was younger, but another vampire sucked the venom out so now she has some aspects of a vampire. aro we have to bring him in. break her heart to see what she does. if she kills another vampire then we can bring her in on a reasonable charge."  
"okay. give him time though jane." aro said. i turned around the other way to walk with jane. she had this particular look on her face. we walked through the tunnel and out the doors into volterra. we had another errand to do. next stop destroying yet other life.

hope u luv it....c u l8tr...i hope!

nic cullen~


	21. Chapter 20: A Secret Destination

Chapter 20: A Secret Destination

when I came out of the closet christopher was laying down on my bed looking at some sketches that id drawn. the particular sketch that he was looking at was an elaborate sketch of my guitar.

"you draw?" he asked.

"yeah…a little. im not that good." christopher scoffed.

"are you trying to be modest?! people would pay a lot of money for the art that you do."

"im sure they would." i replied sarcastically.

"oh, wait till I tell alice." i narrowed my eyes." you wont believe me."

"your opinion is biased." i said.

"we'll see about that." i growled a little and my stomach replied. christopher quickly turned over and burst into laughter, as if the bed could quiet it down. it sounded muffled.

"shhhh!" i hissed," my mom is still sleep."

"well, lets go before i wake her up." her said. i walked over to my nightstand and scribbled a note to my mother saying that i was with the cullens if she needed me. i walked out of my room and slipped it under her door. i walked back to my room christopher was back on my bed sprawled out looking at the sketches.

"put those down." i whined.

"are you embarrassed?" he asked.

"no." i said quickly, but my blushing cheeks said otherwise.

"are you sure?"

"let's go." i mumbled. i opened my window and climbed onto my roof. christopher followed suit. i closed the window and swiftly jumped off the roof. i ended on the balls of my feet. a second later christopher was beside me.

"how do you do that?" he asked in wonder.

"its natural." i said shrugging my shoulders.

"natural?" i walked to my car and grabbed the spare key that i left wedged in the tire wall.

"well..... not like that. as in it just happened naturally after the fact."

"natural...." i started the engine.

"yes, christopher, natural." i said. he stared at me for a while.

"what else can you do?"

"i can do half vampire things…"

"like…"

"stuff."

"like?" i glanced in his direction.

"running fast." i said.

"see now when you went hunting you were running very fast."

"of course i was." i said sarcastically.

"no i mean almost as fast as edward." christopher sounded irritated.

"im sorry. im really tired and i havent had breakfast."

"is that why you're headed towards the cullens?" he asked. i smiled softly.

"no. actually i have something to show you." i hadnt been to the waterfall sice ashton's funeral. ever since my father dies my life had turned into a drama.

"what is it?" christopher asked, intrigued.

"you'll see." i pulled into the driveway of the cullens, turned off the car, and got out the car. i grabbed christopher and walked straight across the road.

when i though that we'd gone far enough i broke out into a run. it was practically effortless.

"could you slow down a smidge." christopher called.

"am i going too fast?" i yelled.

"a little." i slowed down to the point that it felt like i was jogging. i tried to listed harder for the sound of falling water. i took a sharp left. i dodged out of the way of a tree.

"do you hear that?" christopher asked.

"yes." a second later i was looking at the waterfall.


End file.
